


Inside out : Escape the memory dump

by Awesome_trooper107



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ask-verse, Enemies to Friends, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesome_trooper107/pseuds/Awesome_trooper107
Summary: after failing to escape the colapse of goofball island , joy and sadness travel the memory dump while awnsering the questions from mind workers using a comunications device that sadness tripped on.Authors note :  so.....this is a thingI made because i wanted to both contribute to [in my opinion] the unjustly underated fandom of pixar's inside out and to practice my fanfiction skills [hopefully i can make a series about their adventures after the film.]





	Inside out : Escape the memory dump

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer : inside out and the characters belong to pixar and not me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask rules :  
> Rule one : nothing sexual [technically they're only twelve , so no]  
> Rule two : unless specified by the chapter sumary , the only emotion you can ask questions are joy and sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note : sorry if it seem rushed but ao3 would have deleted the draft tomorow and i wrote this on my xbox , so this was the only copy , also this chapter is dialouge focused , so i hope that explains why it's so compact  
> And hopefully the other chapters wont be the same.....

hello? hey! hi! so just in case you couldn't tell , im joy and sadness is..[joy looks around] somewhere around here......anyway i should probably start from the begining , it all started when riley moved to san francisco. [a couple of minuttes later....] and suddenly goofball island started collapsing and.......that's where...[joy looks down with an unreadable expretion]......everything.......went wrong..........we both and afterwards i said some regretable things to sadness , i felt like a failure to riley and in many ways , i still do. [joy looks at her hand and sees a blue one gently holding it , joy smiles at her co worker] hey sadness , its good to see you. [joy turns towards the reader] as you can tell , we talked , surprisingly she forgave me for how i treated her and on the way [joy grabs a blue core memory and looks at it with a bittersweet smile] i realized her actual purpose. [joy then looks up with a determined look] and now my mission is to get both sadness and the core memories back to headquarters. [Joy then scratches the back of her head with a sheepishly smile] although i still don`t know how , im still gonna try , if not for me then for riley. Anyway you can ask me and sadness [joy raises sadness up to the camera , sadness waves lazily before falling back down] some questions about our quest and stuff like that or questions about ourselfs if you want get to know us better and how we are fairing so far , i hope to see you soon [joy smiles brightly and waves at the reader] don't worry about sadness , she's okay , just tired from the long walk we had trying to find something usefull in our escape. [Joy closes her eyes while still smiling , her blue glow intesifying in her happyness]goodbye for now - joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you didn't see it , here are the Ask rules :  
> Rule one : nothing sexual [technically they're only twelve , so no]  
> Rule two : unless specified by the chapter sumary , the only emotion you can ask questions are joy and sadness.


End file.
